I Always Get What I Want
by WorkingGirl22
Summary: Troy Bolton and his twin sister Sharpay Bolton tell each other everything. He was okay with her being into girls but what happens when Troy falls for his twin sisters new girlfriend? Will he fight for her or let it be? Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**I Always Get What I Want**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_Troy Bolton, Most popular guy at East High, Caption of the basketball team and ladies Man, Has great friends and the best twin sister ever but what happens when the new girl Gabriella Montez shows up and he wants her but he finds out that she just happens to be his twin sisters new girlfriend? Will he fight for her or let her be? _

_Find out what happens._

_Starring._

_Troy Bolton_

_Sharpay Bolton_

_Chad Danforth_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Ryan Evans_

_Gabriella Montez_

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 1 New Student, Girlfriend?]<strong>

17 year old TroyAlexanderBolton wakes up on a monday morning in Albuquerque New Mexico ready for his first day as a Junior at East High. He has a great summer break away from school work and teachers but his dad Jack Bolton was the gym teacher and Basketball coach at East High and he had to deal with his drilling all summer. He sighed and got out of his bed and walked into his bathroom and closed the door to get ready for the day. After a few minutes of getting ready, Troy went downstairs with his school bag and grabbed the lunch money off the table and said good morning to his mom and dad and then left for school. He has his own car so he drove to East High. He gets there and finds his parking spot but somebody was in it and he rolls his eyes already hating the first day. He finds another one and parks his car and turns it off taking the keys out and he gets outs with his stuff and closes the door and locks the doors. He smiles forgetting about some loser taking his parking space. He sees his best friends Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie, Ryan and Sharpay Evans and Zeke Baylor standing with each other talking. He walks over to them and they smile at him and hug him. He chuckles.

"Hey gang how was your summer? He asked wrapping his arm around his twin sister Sharpay Bolton who is his his best friend that tell each other everything. Troy use to have a thing with for this girl he liked and he and the girl dated for awhile until the girl broke up with him because he found out that she was into girls and she was cheating on him with Sharpay and he's still not over it. Shar smiles at him and rest her head on his shoulder. "My summer was the best summer ever, I spent half of my summer in Spain with my new boo and the rest of the summer in New York with her family. Sharpay said grinning at her brother. Troy frowns thinking about the day he got dumped by Vicky Miller who was with Sharpay when they were dating but they broke up last year but Troy didn't know that Sharpay met somebody knew.

He lets go of her and walks off sighing and his friends stare at Sharpay shaking their head and she sighs walking into the school hating that Troy isn't as close to her anymore.

**At Homeroom with everybody.**

Everybody is in Homeroom talking about their summer break and what they did over the summer. Troy is talking to his basketball friends when some latina girl walks in and his eyes widen in shocked to see how gorgeous she looks. She's wearing her long dark brown curly hair down in wave like curls that matched her perfectly natural tan skin nicely and it went with her chocolate brown eyes. She's wearing skinny jeans that fits her curvy but petite figure nicely. She's wearing a red and black v neck Marc Ecko top that shows of her D cup breast nicely and you can see a little of her cleavage. She's wearing her black and red Marc Ecko pumps that she got from New York City over the summer and her makeup is just right.

She stared at him and his bright blue eyes softened when she stared at him and he waved at her nicely and she smiled back with a slight wave. Just then Sharpay Evans walks in and bumps into the new girl and she turns around and Troy sees wait more like hear Sharpay squeal when she saw the new girl walk in. Troy stares at both girls as they talk to each other and he's wondering if he knew that girl from somewhere. Both girls sit down and Mrs. Darbus walks in and everybody sits.

She talks about the new student and the girl is named Gabriella Montez. Troy stares at Gabriella as she listens to Mrs. Darbus talk about the meaning of the drama world in acting and more boring stuff that Troy and any other student that didn't want to deal with. The bell rings and everybody leaves.

**At lunch with Troy and his friends.**

Troy hasn't seen his twin sister Sharpay all day because she and the new girl Gabriella have been hanging out all day and they have the same classes together while he and Sharpay have homeroom and and two classes together. He sits down with Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth, Taylor McKessie and Zeke Baylor.

Troy looks around and doesn't see Sharpay and Gabriella anywhere. Taylor sees the worried look on Troy's face and sighs calling hims name and Troy stares at his best friend confused.

"Shar's eating lunch in the drama room with Gabriella going over some things she said that she would see you at home. Taylor said and Troy nods feeling a little better about everything now. They all talk and eat lunch then they get ready for their next class.

**After school at The Bolton house. **

17 year old Troy Bolton walks in his house and calls his mom and dad but he hears his sister's voice and she yells'THEY WENT ON A DATE DORK. Sharpay said giggling. Gabriella slaps Sharpay's arm shaking her head and Sharpay squeals loudly making Troy run into the livingroom and he sees Sharpay glaring at the new girl Gabriella.

"Why are you so loud? He asked her confused but his eyes soften when Gabriella's chocolate brown eyes stare into his and he smiles at her nicely and she smiles back.

"Sorry, Troysie I was like that because Montez over here hit my arm hard. Sharpay glares at her girlfriend playfully. Troy chuckles.

"Well you did call me a dork Shar." Gabi giggles. Both twins stare at Gabriella with different looks on their faces and Gabriella stops and frowns when she sees Sharpay's angry look and Troy's smirk.

"Sorry, I didn't mean laugh, Hi nice you Troy, I'm Gabriella Montez,Sharpay's new girlfriend." Gabriella said shocking Troy. Sharpay's eyes widen in shock and Troy froze hearing those words.

**Find out what happens next.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I Always Get What I Want**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_Troy Bolton, Most popular guy at East High, Caption of the basketball team and ladies Man, Has great friends and the best twin sister ever but what happens when the new girl Gabriella Montez shows up and he wants her but he finds out that she just happens to be his twin sisters new girlfriend? Will he fight for her or let her be? _

_Find out what happens._

_Starring._

_Troy Bolton_

_Sharpay Bolton_

_Chad Danforth_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Ryan Evans_

_Gabriella Montez_

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 2 Forgive me?, A Break?]<strong>

17 year old TroyAlexanderBolton stared at his twin sister Sharpay Bolton and the new girl Gabriella Montez who just said that she was Sharpay's new girlfriend. Sharpay stares at Gabriella really hating her right now and turns to Troy and frowns.

"Um Troy this is my girlfriend Gabriella and we have been together for awhile now, I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Sharpay said softly.

Gabriella stared at her girlfriend confused not believing she was just now telling him about their relationship.

"Wait you didn't tell your own twin brother about us dating?" Gabriella asked crossing her arms glaring at Sharpay. Troy stares at both girls confused. She sighs and walks over to him.

"I'm sorry Troy please forgive me for this please?" Sharpay said begging at her twin brother. He stares at her and nods sighing and hugs her.

Gabriella stares at them not believing this and grabs her stuff and leaves the house. They pull away and Sharpay sighs.

"She will come around Shar don't worry." Troy said half lying because he wishes that he had Gabriella.

**A week later with everybody at school.**

Sharpay Bolton walked into East High feeling lost without her girlfriend Gabriella Montez next to her and she wish she would call her. Sharpay sees Gabriella standing at her locker talking to a group of girls who she has never seen before and she walks over to her and She asks if she could talk to Gabriella alone.

The other girls leave the couple to talk about whatever is going on with them. "What Sharpay I have class soon? Gabriella asked not smiling at her.

Sharpay sighs knowing that she understands that.

"I'm sorry I hurt and lied to you baby, I should have told Troy about is because I want my family to like you alot!" Sharpay said grabbing ahold of her hand.

Gabriella stares at their hands and pushes her away. "You lied to me Shar and calling me baby isn't going to change how upset I was!" She said glaring at her.

"I know Gabi and I promise I will make it up to you please, let me show you that I really am sorry!" Gabi stared at her for a second before grinning.

"I guess you could make it up to me by coming to my house after school for a little _study_ session!" She says smirking and Sharpay giggles.

"I'm glad were together baby and I promise that I will never hurt you again!" She grins pecking her girlfriends lips then pulls back and they go to their classes thinking about each other.

Later that day Sharpay goes over to her girlfriend's house and they ended making out for awhile then she had to go the the bathroom and her phone rings.

Gabriella picks it up and sees a girl named Morgan calling her and she picks it up. "Hello who is this?" Gabriella asked wondering.

"Um I'm Morgan Wilson Sharpay's girlfriend who is this?" Gabriella frowns not believing this. She hangs up and puts it on the bed. Sharpay comes back.

"Are you cheating on me Sharpay?" Sharpay stares at her surprised and looked at her own phone to see it lighting up.

"You didn't answer my phone did you, I thought you could trust me?" Sharpay said walking over to her phone to see Morgan called her.

"Don't you dare blame me for checking your phone, some girl calls claiming she's your girlfriend, I want to be with you Sharpay but I need time to understand what I want right now and I can't trust you right now." Gabriella said sighing. Sharpay frowns really hoping she's not breaking up with her.

"Are you breaking up with me? Sharpay asked. Gabriella stares at her hating that word.

"No Sharpay, I love you but we need a break from each other and I think it's time for you to go!" Sharpay nods and grabs her stuff and leaves.

**Find out what happens next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Always Get What I Want**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_Troy Bolton, Most popular guy at East High, Caption of the basketball team and ladies Man, Has great friends and the best twin sister ever but what happens when the new girl Gabriella Montez shows up and he wants her but he finds out that she just happens to be his twin sisters new girlfriend? Will he fight for her or let her be? _

_Find out what happens._

_Starring._

_Troy Bolton_

_Sharpay Bolton_

_Chad Danforth_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Ryan Evans_

_Gabriella Montez_

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 3 You Would Help Me? ]<strong>

Troy stared at the spot that his twin sister and his new crush Gabriella were just talking at and he couldn't up but smile at the thought of Sharpay's and Gabriella's relationship maybe ending because of Sharpay's lying. He walked off to his class thinking about ways to get close to Gabriella.

**With Troy and Gabriella in the gym.**

Troy is playing basketball since it's Free block for him and he knows that Sharpay is in the drama crying her eyes out but he knows that what Sharpay did was wrong.

"Hey I gues you really are the star Caption here huh?" The angelic voice said walking into the gym. Troy turns around and sees his sister's girlfriend.

"What are you doing here? shouldn't you be making up with my sister or something?" Troy asked slightly rude while shooting a basket. Gabriella stops walking and sighs.

"You know what? just because I'm new here doesn't give you the right to be rude to me okay?" Gabriella said glaring at him before turning around about to leave the gym.

Troy sighs before he drops the ball and runs to her picking up making Gabriella squeal as he spins her around before putting her down.

"Look Gabriella I'm sorry okay? I'm just having a bad dad after I got my English test back." He said staring at her grinning. She stares at him and sighs.

"I'm sorry to I'm just so mad at your sister that I might have taken it out on you." Gabriella said sitting on the bleachers. Troy sits down with her.

"Are you failing English or something?" She asked wondering. He nods looking down.

"It's not my best subject in the world of school but atleast I'm taking it." Troy said.

She stares at him and touches his arm making him stare at her. "I could help you if you wanted to I get all straight As." Gabriella said smiling at him.

"You want to help me why?" He asked. She smiles at him.

"Because I don't want your parent's getting on your case about your grades I know how it is with my sister failing her classes. Gabriella giggled before looking down.

"I didn't know you had a sister, Sharpay never told me well she never tells me anything anymore which is weird since we use to tell each other everything. Troy said.

"I'm sorry but yeah I have an older sister who goes to college at Yale and she's not doing good there so she's back home trying to bring her grades up at home. Gabi sighs.

"Well I'm sure that your sister will do whatever it takes to get her grades up. Troy said not knowing that he just himself into something with Gabriella.

"Yup and so will you Troy Bolton starting after school I'm going to talk your dad and tell him that everyday after school even weekends I'm going to help you get your grades up. She giggled.

"Oh great I have to spend more time with my sister's girlfriend." He scuffs playfully. She scuffs and hits his arm making him chuckle.

"Not funny Bolton as for that we will start bright and early this weekend at your house at 6:30 in the morning. She said getting up with her bag and runs out of the gym giggling.

Troy sighs hating himself for telling her about his problems.

**With Gabriella after school in the gym.**

Gabriella walked into into Mr. Bolton's office to talk to him about Troy's grades and how she offered to help him everyday even weekend to keep his grades up and he thought it was a great idea. She smiled and thanked up and told him what happened with her and Troy in the gym so she said that she would be in his room at 6:30 in the morning and Jack grinned and handed her a spare key and she grinned and thanked him.

She left and saw Troy in the gym with his basketball friends and walked up to him and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and whispered in his ear saying"See you at 6:30. She kissed his cheek and left waving at the boys and Troy turned to see his dad who was grinning and Troy sighs.

**Find out what happens next.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Always Get What I Want**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_Troy Bolton, Most popular guy at East High, Caption of the basketball team and ladies Man, Has great friends and the best twin sister ever but what happens when the new girl Gabriella Montez shows up and he wants her but he finds out that she just happens to be his twin sisters new girlfriend? Will he fight for her or let her be? _

_Find out what happens._

_Starring._

_Troy Bolton_

_Sharpay Bolton_

_Chad Danforth_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Ryan Evans_

_Gabriella Montez_

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 4 You where Serious?, Just Friends<strong>**]**

**With Troy sleeping.**

Troy Bolton is sleeping in his room around 6:28 in his bedroom on a saturday morning not knowing that his sister's girlfriend Gabriella Montez was about to walk into his room soon to get started on his school work. There is footsteps in the hallway and they stop at his door and opens the door slowly and they walk into his room and they smirk when they see him sleep but then their hand lands on the light switch and they flick it on making Troy groan and he sits up and rubs his eyes wondering who is in his room.

He finally opens his eyes and his eyes widen to see Gabriella Montez in his room smirking while wearing BCBG dark skinny jeans that showed off her nice butt, a dark blue BCBG low-cut V-neck top that shocked off her 36 D cup breast nicely, black belt at the waist of her perfectly skinny but curvy body and it showed off her flat spanish tan stomach, and wore her dark blue Chanel flats while holding the keys of her black Range Rover, her dark brown wave like curly hair is up in a pony tail and she's wearing natural makeup with pink lip gloss and she has her books in her hand along with hoop earrings in her ears , slipped her black Gucci sunglasses off and smiles at him.

"Well good morning Troy Bolton, get showered up, get dressed and meet me downstairs because we have alot of work to do since I got your grades and we need to work. She leaves.

Troy sighs not believing she really showed up at his house around 6:30 in the morning. He gets out of bed and grabbed his towel and went into his bathroom.

**A few minutes later downstairs with Gabriella and Troy.**

Troy walked downstairs wearing his black jeans with a gray boxer shorts under his jeans with a black Abercrombie t shirt and a red hoodie that shows off his nice fit and built body with black Timberlands on his feet that look really good on him and he's wearing his Axe deodorant under both of his arms with His dark blond shorter hair that he got cut a few days ago in a now spiked hairsyle that makes him look older and his blue eyes are shining brightly. Gabriella turns around and stares at him up and down and likes what she sees.

"Great since I have your books and my books were going to go out for breakfast and work on your school okay? She said smiling.

He nods not in the mood to fight with her and they go to Gabriella's car and they drive to the park making Troy stare at her confused.

"What are we doing at the park? Troy asked in his very tired deep voice. She stares at him and smirks.

"You sound sexy that way and were eating breakfast. Gabriella said turning her car off. Troy stares at her smirking and they both get out of the car with their books.

She locks her car and they walk over the the blanket and the basket of food that is set. They both sit down and start eating.

**With Gabriella and Troy at the park.**

It's now 8:15 and Gabriella and Troy are done eating and are working on his school work.

"I don't get any with this Gabriella why is this so hard? Troy said yelling at his self. Gabriella giggles and grabs ahold of his hand and is about to say something when she hears Sharpay's voice walking over to them. "What's going on here? Sharpay said staring at both of them wondering why her twin brother and girlfriend are hanging together alone.

"Hey sis Gabriella is helping me with my grades since their not good and dad is fine with it are you alright? Troy asked not noticing that he's still holding Gabriella's hand.

"No I'm not my own brother is holding hands with my girlfriend do you think I'm going to happy about that Troy?" Sharpay yelled pissed off.

Gabriella drops Troy's hand and sighs shaking her head standing up and grabs ahold of Sharpay's hand and drags her off somewhere in the park.

"Sharpay just stop being this way I told you I love you and I still do but I told you yesterday that I was working with Troy to keep his grades up but you didn't want to hear it like always I don't know how much longer I could take of this Sharpay just let me do this for you brother."

Gabriella said sighing while staring into her girlfriends eyes.

"What's going on with you two anyways Gabriella I know it's more then just getting to know each other are you dating my brother? Sharpay asked wanting to know.

Gabriella screams tired of this. "I can't believe you just asked me that Sharpay Bolton I'm so tired of this crap and why can't you get that were just friends? She asked angry.

Sharpay stares at Gabriella not believing her. "I don't believe you Gabriella Montez are you really telling me the truth? She asked glaring at her.

Gabriella was about to say something when a girl with light brown curly hair walks up to them and kisses Sharpay's lips making Sharpay push her away.

"Why are you still acting like this Sharpay? The girl asked pouting. Gabriella stares at the girl who she thinks is Morgan and scuffs shaking her head turning around to walk away but Sharpay grabs her hand.

"Let go Sharpay Bolton I'm not in the mood to deal with this right now in front of your friend here who I'm guessing is more then your friend. She said pushing her away.

"Gabriella wait please understand that I'm dating Maddison while were on a break but I still love you okay? Sharpay said regretting everything.

Gabriella turns around with tears coming down her face and shakes her head.

"Well guess what Sharpay I'm not cheating on you and when I said a break I mean't to think not cheat like you." She turns around and walked off in Troy's open arms.

Sharpay stares at her brother and he shakes his head sighing and mouths to her"We really are just friends you stupid and you hurt her." Troy looks down and hugs her.

Sharpay sighs and sees Morgan walking off. She sighs with tears coming down her face and walks off knowing that she and Gabriella need to talk.

**Find out what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Always Get What I Want**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_Troy Bolton, Most popular guy at East High, Caption of the basketball team and ladies Man, Has great friends and the best twin sister ever but what happens when the new girl Gabriella Montez shows up and he wants her but he finds out that she just happens to be his twin sisters new girlfriend? Will he fight for her or let her be? _

_Find out what happens._

_Starring._

_Troy Bolton_

_Sharpay Bolton_

_Chad Danforth_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Ryan Evans_

_Gabriella Montez_

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 5 You Sing?, Date? <strong>**]**

**With Troy at School.**

The most popular guy at East High and Caption of the East High Wildcats basketball team was staring at the most gorgeous new girl at East High.

Yes _the _Troy Bolton who was staring at Gabriella Montez as she stood at her locker looking over her notes for her classes but he couldn't help but wonder if she was still into his twin sister Sharpay knowing that Shar hasn't been the best girlfriend in the world.

He was about to walk off to his next class when he hears somebody call his name and he turns around to see Gabriella walking to him looking really cute. He sees Gabriella Montez wearing BCBG dark jean mini skirt that showed off her nice ass along with her amazingly gorgeous tan legs, a green laced BCBG low-cut V-neck top that showed off her 36 D cup breast nicely and Troy could see that she was wearing a green lace bra and he knew that girls at East High were jealous because Gabi's breast were real and ferm, The shirt fit her perfectly petite but curvy body and it showed off her flat spanish tan stomach, and she wore her black Chanel heels while holding her books in her hands and her school bag on her shoulder.

Troy saw that her perfect dark brown wave like curly hair is up down straighten with her bangs in her face and she's wearing natural makeup with red lip gloss on her thin but amazing lips and she was wearing green hoop earrings in her ears while smiling at him.

"Well good morning Brie, you look good today, how are you this afternoon? Troy asked grinning at her as she finally gets to him.

Gabriella Montez stared at her new friend for about a month now and the most popular guy at East High Troy Bolton was really nice to her and he was really cute to her even if her girlfriend was his twin sister. She stared at him as he stood in front of her wearing his jeans with a black boxer shorts under his jeans with a dark blue Abercrombie t shirt and a gray hoodie that shows off his nice fit and built body with black converses on his feet that looks really good on him and he's wearing his Axe deodorant under both of his arms with His dark blond shorter hair looking really good to her and she knew that Troy always smelled good and he really does.

She stares into his blue eyes that are shining brightly as he talks to her and she grins liking that he's still nice to her after her fight with Sharpay who indeed was Troy's twin sister and her sort of girlfriend these days.

"I'm good Troy, hey I heard a little something about _you_ being in Glee club and I wondered if that was true or not so it is? She asked wondering.

Troy couldn't believe that that Gabriella wanted to know if he was in Glee club or not. He nods and she smiles brightly.

"Great, I'm not really into the whole _Drama club _thing so I signed up for Glee club and I was trying out after school. She says smiling.

"Are you serious about trying out for Glee club I mean we tour alot and we want to win the compitions. He says grinning at her.

"Are you saying that you don't want me to be part of your Glee club Troy Bolton? She asked glancing at him sternly.

"I was just asking, I will let the teacher know and what song are you going to sing Brie? Troy asked in his deep voice.

She stares at him and smirks."You will have wait and see so I will see you later? Gabriella says making him nod and they hug before she walks off.

**After School At Glee Club.**

Everybody who was in Glee Club was waiting for Ms. Hunter to show up and she finally did with Gabriella with her and Troy smiles seeing her.

Glee co Caption and the second most popular girl at East High Ryder Conners was talking to her Glee club mates and she starts giggling when her best friend Taylor McKessie was glancing at Glee Caption Troy Bolton who was really hot and she had a thing for him herself but she was too shy to say anything and she frowns when she feels Taylor hit her arm making her stare at her confused and she points to th door and she looks at the door to see Ms. Hunters talking to the new girl Gabriella Montez wondering what she was doing here. "What is the new girl doing here? She asked Troy.

"She's my friend okay Ryder and she's trying out, is that wrong? Troy said annoyed with her and Ryder frowns knowing that Troy might like Gabriella.

Gabriella giggles when she heard Troy talking to Ryder and she stares at everybody feeling nervous.

"Okay guys, this is Gabriella Montez and she's going to try out for Glee club so be nice and listen. Ms. Hunters says smiling at Gabriella.

Gabriella stares at everybody before looking at Troy slightly and she smiles softly before the guy on the piano starts playing and Gabriella moves to the piano and starts singing.

Gabi..."**_As I lay me down_**  
><strong><em>Heaven hear me now<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm lost without a cause<em>**  
><strong><em>After giving it my all.<em>**

She closes her eyes while singing this part.

Gabi.."**_Winter storms have come_**  
><strong><em>And darkened my sun<em>**  
><strong><em>After all that I've been through<em>**  
><strong><em>Who on earth can I turn to?<em>**

Troy and Ryder stare at each other before staring back at Gabriella as she keeps singing so passionately with her eyes now open.

[Chorus:]  
>Gabi..."<strong><em>I look to you,<em>**  
><strong><em>I look to you<em>**  
><strong><em>After all my strength is gone<em>**  
><strong><em>In you I can be strong<em>**  
><strong><em>I look to you,<em>**  
><strong><em>I look to you, yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>And when melodies are gone, In you I hear a song<em>**  
><strong><em>I look to you, you.<em>**

She starts getting into it and sways to beat now and keeps singing staring at everybody in the room.

Gabi..."**_About to lose my breath_**  
><strong><em>There's no more fighting left<em>**  
><strong><em>Sinking to rise no more<em>**  
><strong><em>Searching for that open door.<em>**

She stares at them singing strongly at this part and she felt her body shake a little but she kept it cool.

Gabi..."**_And every road that I've taken, mmm..._**  
><strong><em>Led to my regret<em>**  
><strong><em>And I don't know if I'm go'n make it<em>**  
><strong><em>Nothing to do but lift my head.<em>**

Troy couldn't believe such a small girl had amazingly strong voice that made his heart skip a beat.

Gabi..."**_I look to you, oooh_**  
><strong><em>I look to you, yeah<em>**  
><strong><em>And when all my strength is gone<em>**  
><strong><em>In you I can be strong<em>**  
><strong><em>I look to you, oooh<em>**  
><strong><em>I look to you, oh oooh<em>**  
><strong><em>And when melodies are gone, yeah <em>**  
><strong><em>In you I hear a song<em>**  
><strong><em>I look to youuuuuuuuu<em>**,

She gets stronger and she couldn't believe that the girls in glee club were backing her up a little.

Glee Girls..."_My levees are broken_ (Gabi..."**_levees are broken_**)  
>Glee..."<em>My walls are coming down on me<em> (Gabi..."**_walls are down_**)  
>Glee..."<em>My rain is falling<em> (Gabi..."**_rain is falling_**)

The girls stop and Gabriella finishes off that part of the song and closes her eyes.

Gabi..."**_Defeat is calling_**  
><strong><em>I need you to set me free<em>**  
><strong><em>Take me far away from the battle<em>**  
><strong><em>I need you<em>**  
><strong><em>Shine on me!<em>**

She sings the song softly at this point.

Gabi..."_**I look to you, oooh**_  
><em><strong>I look to you, oooh<strong>_  
><em><strong>After all my strength is gone<strong>_  
><em><strong>In you I can be strong.<strong>_

She gets stonger now and everybody is shocked at how better she is then Ryder and Ryder frowns not liking this.

Gabi..."_**I look to you, oooh**_  
><em><strong>I look to you, oh oooh<strong>_  
><em><strong>And when melodies are gone, yeah <strong>_  
><em><strong>In you I hear a song<strong>_  
><em><strong>I look to you, yeah. I look to you, oooh.<strong>_

She sings that last part slowly and she smiles at everybody.

Gabi..."**_I look to you, oooh._**

She stares at everybody after she finished the song and they all stare at her amazed. "Welcome to Glee club Gabriella. Ms. Hunters says.

Gabriella smiles brightly and thanking her and Troy grins at her as she walks over to him and she sits down next to him and he hugs her really happy for her and she blushes when he kisses her cheek.

Ryder stares at the new Glee club memeber and wonders if she was really going to fit into this club or if she was a spy for the Drama club.

"Ms. Hunters can we get on with some singing now? Ryder asked making everybody stare at her not surpised at the way she's beening but Ms. Hunters nods anyways agreeing her Glee Club Co caption.

"Okay were going to have our _new_ Glee club member sing another song a little later but first I want the Caption and Gabriella to sing a song together and I want some of the girls to join in when Gabriella sings her song alone. Ms. Hunters says smiling at everybody.

Ryder frown not liking this idea and she wonders what little miss new girl is going to sing when the time comes.

Troy smiles at Gabriella making her smile back and he grabs her hand making Gabriella stand up with him sighing softly wondering what there going to sing.

"What are we singing Ms. Hunters? Troy asked almost reading Gabriella's mind and her eyes widen when the teacher tells them a song.

The music starts playing and Gabriella stares waiting to sing her part and he grins at her moving to the beat a little as she starts singing first.

Troy smiles at his new partner as he sees Gabriella swaying her hips a little as she stares at him grinning.

Gabi..."_I love you and I need you_  
><em>Nelly, I love you, I do,<em>  
><em>Need you <em>

_No matter what I do..._  
><em>All I think about is you <em>  
><em>Even when Im with my Boo<em>  
><em>Boy, you know Im crazy over you <em>

Troy smiles at his new partner as he sees Gabriella swaying her hips loving the song."

Gabi..."_No matter what I do _  
><em>All I think about is you <em>  
><em>Even when Im with my Boo<em>  
><em>You know Im crazy over you.<em>

She giggles when Troy started rapping to her while grinning at her.

Troy..."**I met this chick and she just moved right up the block from me **  
><strong>And she got the hots for me, the finest thing i'd ever seen <strong>  
><strong>But oh, no, no, she got a man and a son doh-oh, but thats okay<strong>

Gabriella giggles at how good Troy is doing but it's funny to see him rapping and the group is enjoying him also.

Troy..."**Cuz I wait for my cue and just listen, play my position **  
><strong>Like a shortstop, pick up erything mama hittin <strong>  
><strong>And in no time I better make this with her mine and thats for sure<strong>  
><strong>Cos I-I never been the type to break up a happy home <strong>  
><strong>But uh theres something bout baby girl, I just cant leave alone<strong>  
><strong>So tell me, ma, whats it gonna be she said<strong>.

Gabriella smiles at Troy as he grabbed ahold of her hand softly as they danced together making Ryder send a text to Sharpay who was of a friend of hers and she knew about Gabriella being her girlfriend.

Gabi..."_You dont know what you mean to me, _

_No matter what I do _  
><em>All I think about is you <em>  
><em>Even when Im with my Boo<em>  
><em>Boy, you know Im crazy over you <em>

_No matter what I do _  
><em>All I think about is you <em>  
><em>Even when Im with my Boo <em>  
><em>You know Im crazy over you. <em>

Sharpay walked by but stopped and stood by the door which was opened and she saw Troy singing or rapping to Gabriella staring into each others eyes singing perfectly together.

Troy..."**Uh-uh-uh-uh **  
><strong>I see a lot in your look and I never say a word <strong>  
><strong>I know how (He beeps it ouy) start actin trippin out here about they girl <strong>  
><strong>And theres no way-hey-hey Nelly gon' fight ova no dame as you could see <strong>  
><strong>But I like your steeze, your style, your whole demeanor <strong>  
><strong>The way you come through and holler, and swoop me in his two-seater <strong>  
><strong>Now thats gangsta and I got special ways to thank ya,<strong>  
><strong>dont you forget it <strong>  
><strong>But uh it aint that easy for you to pack up and leave him <strong>  
><strong>But uh you and dirty got ties for different reasons <strong>  
><strong>I respect that and right before I turned to leave <strong>  
><strong>She said.<strong>

Gabi..."_You dont know what you mean to me, come on _

_No matter what I do _  
><em>All I think about is you <em>  
><em>Even when Im with my Boo<em>  
><em>Boy, you know Im crazy over you <em>

_No matter what I do _  
><em>All I think about is you <em>  
><em>Even when Im with my Boo <em>  
><em>You know Im crazy over you <em>

Troy**..."Sing it for me, Kelly**. Gabriella giggles when Troy pointed to her and she sings dancing with him and Troy placed his hand on Gabriella's waist making the girls feel jealous seeing Troy hold Gabriella but the guys are feeling the same way.

Gabi..."_I love you and I need you _  
><em>Nelly, I love you, I do <em>  
><em>And its more than youll ever know <em>  
><em>Boy, its for sure <em>  
><em>You can always count on my love <em>  
><em>Forever more, yeah, yeah.<em>

Troy and the other guys..."**East coast, I know youre shakin right **  
><strong>Down south, I know youre bouncin right <strong>  
><strong>West coast, I know youre walkin right <strong>  
><strong>(<strong>Gabi and the girls..."_Cos you dont know what you mean to me_**) **  
><strong>Midwest, I see you swingin right <strong>

Gabi..."_No matter what I do _  
><em>All I think about is you <em>  
><em>Even when Im with my Boo <em>  
><em>Boy, you know Im crazy over you <em>

_No matter what I do _  
><em>All I think about is you <em>  
><em>Even when Im with my Boo <em>  
><em>You know Im crazy over you.<em>

The guys sing with Troy for now on and the girls sing with Gabi for the rest of the song.

The Guys..."**East coast, I know youre shakin right **  
><strong>Down south, I know youre bouncin right <strong>  
><strong>West coast, I know youre walkin right <strong>  
>(The girls..."<em>You dont know what you mean to me<em>)  
><strong>Midwest, I see you swingin right <strong>

**East coast, youre still shakin right **  
><strong>Down south, I know youre bouncin right <strong>  
><strong>West coast, I know youre walkin right <strong>  
>(The girls..."<em>You dont know what you mean to me<em>)  
><strong>Midwest, youre still swingin right <strong>

The girls..."_No matter what I do _  
><em>All I think about is you <em>  
><em>Even when Im with my Boo <em>  
><em>Boy, you know Im crazy over you <em>

_No matter what I do _  
><em>All I think about is you <em>  
><em>Even when Im with my Boo<em>  
><em>You know Im crazy over you <em>

_Yeah, yeah._

Gabriella sees Sharpay standing at the door not happy and she frowns slightly before turning back to Troy and listens to him sing or rap to her while holding her waist.

The Guys..."**East coast, I know youre shakin right **  
><strong>Down south, I know youre bouncin right <strong>  
><strong>West coast, I know youre walkin right <strong>  
>(The Girls..."<em>You dont know what you mean to me<em>)  
><strong>Midwest, I see you swingin right <strong>

**East coast, youre still shakin right **  
><strong>Down south, I see youre bouncin right <strong>  
><strong>West coast, I know youre walkin right <strong>  
>(<em>You dont know what you mean to me<em>)  
><strong>Midwest, youre still swingin right.<strong>

Troy and Gabi..."_**oh.**_

They stare at each other after they finished the song smiling brightly and Ryder can feel that Troy might be into Gabriella and Sharpay can feel the same way and she's not liking this at all.

Troy grabbed ahold of Gabriella's hand and she stares at him brightly. Everybody but Ryder stares at Gabriella as she blushes and they welcome her into there club and she giggles when Troy snakes his arms around her waist poking her a little and she squirms a little as he starts tickling her and she giggles while squealing and she looks into his eyes. "Troy Bolton stop it right now. She squealed and he finally stops.

"Will you go on one date with me? He asked whispering in her ear and she stared at him shocked.

"Are you serious Troy Bolton?" She asked softly and he nods.

She stares at him for a second really thinking about and before she can say anything Troy kissed on the lips making her stand there shocked and Sharpay stares at them with tears coming down her face and she leaves. Gabriella pulled away standing there shocked with her eyes widen open.

**Find out what happens next and the songs that Gabriella sang was I Look To You By Whitney Housten and Troy and Gabi sang together was Dilemma by Nelly and Kelly Rowland.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Always Get What I Want**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_Troy Bolton, Most popular guy at East High, Caption of the basketball team and ladies Man, Has great friends and the best twin sister ever but what happens when the new girl Gabriella Montez shows up and he wants her but he finds out that she just happens to be his twin sisters new girlfriend? Will he fight for her or let her be? _

_Find out what happens._

_Starring._

_Troy Bolton_

_Sharpay Bolton_

_Chad Danforth_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Ryan Evans_

_Gabriella Montez_

_And More._

* * *

><p><strong>[Chapter 6 Christmas Party, Please? <strong>**]**

**With Gabriella at her house.**

Gabriella Montez sat in her bedroom looking out the window thinking about the months she's had at East High. She had to deal with Troy Bolton flirting with her while she was trying to work things out with her now done relationship with Sharpay Bolton who was Troy's twin sister and it couldn;t be worked out because they were fighting all the time and she finally broke it off with Shar who cried for days but she moved on with Maddison. She had to deal with her now ex girlfriend cheating on her when they were still together and she didn't know if she was going to forgive Sharpay and she had to deal with being alone this christmas since her parents were on a business trip in New Jersey and won't be back for two months after that.

She gets up and walks over to her ipod and puts on her homemade music track that she did and she sits on on her couch that's near the window and starts singing while looking out the window.

Gabi..."_I'll do it again, i'll do it again ohhh mmm_  
><em>i'll do it all (again, again).<em>

She sighs moving to the slow beat a little and keeps singing feeling her heart break a little as she looked out the window.

Gabi..."_Sometimes I wish we never met_  
><em>so i wouldn't have to let you go<em>  
><em>wouldn't have to deal with all this pain<em>  
><em>cos it hurts so much<em>  
><em>and it just won't go away<em>  
><em>but i know that you just had to go, go, go<em>  
><em>and i know its not your fault<em>  
><em>my heart just keeps going going back, back, back<em>  
><em>to the way that you loved me<em>  
><em>and I, I, I.<em>

She also needed space from all the drama going on with her life and she was fighting the feelings to not cry her eyes out. After the whole kiss with her and Troy at Glee club last month, she couldn't be around Troy or Sharpay these days and she just happened to moved to Albuquerque New Mexico just months before Christmas Break and she was now in her room thinking about her feelings for the most popular guy at East High Troy Bolton and his most popular twin sister Sharpay Bolton who couldn't even be her_ supposed _girlfriend who wasn't best person in the world to her right now.

Gabi..."_I know that you_  
><em>have to go and do it without me baby<em>  
><em>but your the one who said I should wait for you<em>  
><em>but everyday seems like i'm waiting for the seasons to change<em>  
><em>everyday feels like i'm moving even further away<em>  
><em>and don't pretend your better without me baby<em>  
><em>when nothing is as good as it use to be<em>  
><em>cos only you can come and take away the hurt and pain<em>  
><em>ever though it had to end<em>  
><em>i'll do it again, i'll do it again, i'll do it again, i'll do it again.<em>

She couldn't take this pain more and she walks over to her bed and sits down and she couldn't understand what it was about _her_ that these two twin siblings were fighting over_ her_. So what if she was was Latina and could sing and she looks like Vanessa Hudgens, that doesn't mean anything to her, she wanted people to like her for her not because she looked gorgeous or famous which she wasn't and she hated that every student at East High knew about Troy and Sharpay fighting for _her_ heart and she doesn't know how much longer she can take it.

Gabi..."_I don't know if you feel the same_  
><em>cos i feel like i'm to blame<em>  
><em>always trying to hide what i feel<em>  
><em>and i pray for the day to come<em>  
><em>when I didn't have to runaway<em>  
><em>from the memory of what we had<em>  
><em>but I know that you just had to go, go, go<em>  
><em>and I know its not your fault<em>  
><em>my heart just keeps going going back, back, back<em>  
><em>to the way that you loved me<em>  
><em>and I...<em>

She thought about the day that she broke it off with Sharpay Bolton who she thought loved her and she couldn't understand how she could still have feelings for her _now_ ex girlfriend who still loved her and she knew that Troy was still fighting his feelings for her and she couldn't be with him not now anyways and she kept singing.

Gabi..."_I know that you_  
><em>have to go and do it without me baby<em>  
><em>but your the one who said I should wait for you<em>  
><em>but everyday seems like i'm waiting for the seasons to change<em>  
><em>everyday feels like i'm moving even further away<em>  
><em>and don't pretend your better without me baby<em>  
><em>when nothing is as good as it use to be<em>  
><em>cos only you can come and take away the hurt and pain<em>  
><em>ever though it had to end<em>  
><em>i'll do it again, i'll do it again, i'll do it again, i'll do it again.<em>

Her cell phone starts ringing and she picked it up to see Sharpay Bolton's number on the screen and she sighs not answer it because she knows that she's going to try to get back together with her and she wasn't ready for that and she did get yelled at by her for the whole kiss from her brother and she was getting fed up with Sharpay treating her like she doesn't even want to be with her all together but they were over now and she was missing her but she was hating her also. She was looking for some alone time without Sharpay or Troy be her side and she makes her voice get stronger while the tears fall down her face as she sings.

Gabi..."_I can't let you go another day_  
><em>before i tell you how i feel<em>  
><em>even if the evil wants another chance<em>  
><em>i wouldn't be afraid<em>  
><em>to do it again (i'll do it again, i'll do it again, i'll do it again)<em>  
><em>do it all againnnn.<em>

She closed her eyes sobbing a little and keeps singing and then her phone stops ringing but a few seconds later her phone rings again making her look at it and this time its _Troy Bolton _who was calling her and she sighs singing the last part of her song.

Gabi..."_You had to go and do it without me baby_  
><em>but your the one who said i should wait for you<em>  
><em>but everyday seems like i'm waiting for the seasons to change<em>  
><em>everyday feels like i'm moving even further away<em>  
><em>and don't pretend your better without me baby<em>  
><em>when nothing is as good as it use to be<em>  
><em>cos only you can come and take away the hurt and pain<em>  
><em>ever though it had to end<em>  
><em>i'll do it again, i'll do it again, i'll do it again, i'll do it again.<em>

She walks over to her ipod and turned it off before going back to her bed and lays her head down on the pillow sobbing a little.

Her bedroom door opens making her jump a little with tears coming down her face and she frowns when she looked down at herself to see that she's only in her white booty underwood shorts with a pink tank top that shows alot of her stomach and her hair is down in her curls and she feels way under dress seeing Troy Bolton standing at her doorway.

Gabriella stared at Troy in shock while trying not to cry some more as he stood there wearing black dress pants with a green dress shirt and a black suit coat on looking really good to her and she could smell his Axe deodorant on him which she likes and she can see that he's got on black dress shows holding up a really sexy dress.

"What are you doing here in my room Troy Bolton? She asked trying to find something to cover herself up because she was kind of naked while wiping her eyes but she can't help the tears as they kept coming down her face and she looks down sobbing some more.

Troy stood there looking in a daze as he saw Gabriella only wearing what she's wearing but he snaps out of it to see her staring at him trying to cover up and crying her eyes out which makes him frown and he walks over to her and holds her close to him and he tries to calm her down.

" I'm here to free you from being alone on Christmas Eve and you look really sexy right now girl, why are you crying Rie? He says holding her close.

"Can you just leave I don't want to be around you or your sister right now. She says softly before pushing him away.

"Are you really going to be this way with me? He asked slightly worried about her as she keeps crying. She stares at him and nods.

"Yes I am because you don't know what _both _of you are doing to me, I'm tired of being in the middle of your quest to own my heart. She snapped.

Troy stared at her suprised that she _knew_ about him and his sister trying to win her heart, hell the whole school knew about it.

"Look Gabi I'm sorry but it's Christmas Eve and my friend Chad is having a party and I want you there as my date. He says wiping her tears.

She stares at him and shakes her head no sniffing from the tears."You don't get it do you? you and Sharpay just need to leave me alone. She says.

Troy sighs and sits down on her bed not moving. "I'm not moving until you talk to me nicely. He says jokingly but she's not in the mood.

"Then I guess your not moving. She says in a serious way before she lays back down and closed her eyes trying to sleep but Troy kept poking her.

She slaps him in the arm before laying back down and Troy stares at her amazing body as she just layed there and he sighs.

"Come on Rie, I know we haven't been the best people in the world but I want to be with you. He says making her stare at him sitting up.

"Why though, huh what is it about me that you and Sharpay want to be around me so much? Gabriella says really wondering.

Troy couldn't believe she was really asking him that and he was wondering what she really thought about him or his sister.

"Are you kidding me right now Riella? Your the most kind, sweet, amazingly gorgeous, sexy, smartest in our grade besides Taylor McKessie and all around best singer in the whole Glee Club and to me you and Shar are over because your a strong person who could do anything.

Gabriella stared at Troy not believing she was hearing this from the guy that has been on her mind the most these few days or months.

"Listen to me when I say that your everything guys and _girls_ want in a relationship and if you don't believe it then let me show you by taking you out tonight and yes Sharpay will be at the party but your not going to let her get to you and I want you to be happy. He says smiling at her.

Gabriella stares at him wiping her tears and she leans in placing her hand on his face and he stares at her wondering what she's going to do and she keeps leaning in and she pecked his lips softly making him close his eyes and he feels himself give into her more and they make out a little.

She pulls back wiping her tears again and stares at him giggling a little and Troy chuckles.

"Will you please be my date for the party Rie? He asked whispering to her softly and she nods staring into his deep blue eyes.

"Yes I will be your date but I'm not kissing you, now leave so I can get dressed. She says grinning at him. He placed the dress on the bed and leaves.

Gabriella smiles getting off her bed and goes into the bathroom and takes a shower then a few minutes later she comes out and put on the really sexy but nice lace green stapless mini dress after she put on her black lace panties and black strapless lace bra. She did her hair in a nice curls and she does her makeup just right and did the best she could to make her eyes not so blood shot and she put on her green heels. She stares at herself for a second before grabbing her purse and her coat and she picked up her house keys and iphone and she turns her light off before going downstairs and she sees Troy smiling at her brightly.

"You beautiful Gabriella, are you ready to go? Troy asked her sticking his hand out for her to take it and she smiles taking it.

"Yes I'm ready to be yelled at by your twin sister but let's go. She said sarcastically making Troy sigh and shake his head.

"I told you not to let my sister get you Rie, come on before we miss the party more. Troy said opening the door and Gabriella sighs before leaving the whole and Troy follows her and he closed the door and Gabriella locks the house then goes to Troy's car and gets in.

They put on their seat belts on and Troy starts the car smiling at her and she stares at him as he pulls out of her driveway and he starts driving off.

* * *

><p><strong>At The Party.<strong>

Everybody who was at Chad Danforth's Christmas Eve party was having a good time, dancing, talking to friends or eating the food,Sharpay Bolton was trying so hard to listen to her now only girlfriend Maddison as she talked about how she hated some of the people at the party.

"Sharbear are you even listening to me? Maddison's slightly high pitched voice asked her. Sharpay stared at Maddison and shook her head.

"Not really Maddy, I'm going to get a drink. She says kissing Maddison's cheek before walking off. Sharpay walked off to the drinks table when she spotted Troy talking to his friends and she could see that he had some girl holding his hand and she wondered who the girl was.

She frowns when she saw that the girl was the one and only Gabriella Montez who was so closed to Troy, she that Gabi was hanging onto him like a lost soul puppy.

**With Troy and Gabriella a few minutes earlier.**

Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez pulled up at Chad's house and Troy turned his car off and stared at the beauty in front of him.

"Are you ready Gabriella? because if your not then we can sit here for a minute. Troy says grabbing ahold of her hand.

Gabi couldn't just let Troy miss his best friend's party so she said that she was ready even if she wasn't. They got out of the car and Troy locked the car after walking over to her and he grabs ahold of her waist making her blush in front of him and they walk to the door.

They open the door and Troy sees some of his basketball friends and he pulls Gabi with him and they do a man hug while they see Gabriella standing there and they hug her because she became great friends with the whole basketball team and the cheerleaders.

"Hey guys I thought you weren't going to come. Chad says finally walking up to them hugging them and Troy smiles at his boy.

"You know I wasn't going to miss my chance to go to your party dude I just brought my date along. Troy says smiling at Gabi.

"Dude I thought she went the gay way? Jason Cross asked not really thinking and Gabriella looked down trying not to leave.

"Stop it dude, she doesn't know what she wants but she's my friend so shut the fuck up. Troy said grabbing ahold of her hand tightly.

"Troy calm down, I'm not going to let his comment get to me okay and your hurting my hand a little. Gabriella says softly.

Troy lets go of her hand a little but he keeps her close to him and she smiles up at him and they keep talking to his friends.

Gabriella feels eyes on her and she slightly glances around the house and her eyes land on the girl that hurt her so badly these days looking right at her and she sighs softly making Troy look at his sister and he turns back to her.

"Don't let her get to you boo, come on let's dance or get something to eat, is that fine with you? He asked softly and she nodded before waving at his friends while walking off with Troy holding onto his hand and they pass Sharpay who is giving them a strange but angry look.

"Sharbear, are you coming to dance with me or just stare at your brother and his new girlfriend who is very pretty. Maddison said glancing at Gabi.

"Just shut up Maddy, I don't care about my brother and his stupid _ugly_ girlfriend okay and no I won't dance with you. She snapped.

Gabriella heard her not believing she was calling her ugly when she's not and she stared at Troy who told her not to go but she doesn't listen and she walked over to her with a evil look and picked a cup and poured punch and spilled it on her head.

"_Fucking grow up_ Sharpay, your nothing but a bitch to me and everybody else for that matter and I'm tired of dealing with you bullying me, so grow up and move on because I have. She says before walking off to spend time with her new best friend who she was having feelings for and Troy stared at her and kissed her lips passionately making Sharpay stand there all wet with tears coming down her face watching them.

"Come on Sharbear, were going to clean you up and don't listen to that girl, your mine now. Maddison says grabbing ahold her hand and they go to the bathroom.

**With Troy and Gabi.**

Gabriella pulled back after Sharpay left and she couldn't believe she stood up for herself and she couldn't believe that she was kissing Troy Bolton and she really liked it this time. "I thought I told you that I wasn't going to be kissing you Bolton? She smirked.

"Well what you did was amazing no matter how much I should be mad at you but I'm not." He says smiling at her.

"Will you finally go on atleast one date with me please?" He asked smiling down at her. She stares at him and grins.

"Fine I will go on one date with you and we will see from there where it takes us got it?" She says smiling nicely.

"Good to know and I can wait. He says pulling her to the dance floor and he spins her around before dancing with her close and she giggled enjoying her Christmas Eve with her friends and she was greatful that she wasn't alone this time of year.

**Find out what happens next.**

**The song Gabriella sang was Do It Again by Jessica Mauboy.**


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

**I Always Get What I Want**

**By CollegeStar20**

**Summary**

_Troy Bolton, Most popular guy at East High, Caption of the basketball team and ladies Man, Has great friends and the best twin sister ever but what happens when the new girl Gabriella Montez shows up and he wants her but he finds out that she just happens to be his twin sisters new girlfriend? Will he fight for her or let her be? _

_Find out what happens._

_Starring._

_Troy Bolton_

_Sharpay Bolton_

_Chad Danforth_

_Taylor McKessie_

_Ryan Evans_

_Gabriella Montez_

_And More._

* * *

><p>17 year old Gabriella Montez stood in the mirror of her room trying to figure out what she was going to wear for her date with Troy Bolton tomorrow night. She came to the terms that she was Bisexual and she was into guys and girls but right now she was into Troy Bolton. She ignored Sharpay's phone calls and texts because she was never going back to that again.<p>

She heard the front door open wondering who that could be and put on her hoodie since she was only in her sports bra and gray short shorts. She heard footsteps coming upstairs and she froze,

"Gabs are you home?" She heard a deep male voice say from outside her room and relaxed hearing her 19 year old brother Trevor Xavier Montez who goes to college to Yale in Boston.

She walked out of the room and jumped onto her brother's back making him grunt but he chuckles saying hi then puts her down.

"What are you doing here Tre?" He smiled at her then saw that her room had clothes everywhere.

"What the heck is going on here Briella?" She blushes and walked in her room and started picking up her clothes.

"Sorry I was trying to figuring out what I'm going to wear for my date tomorrow night." Trevor raised an eyebrow because he heard that his sister got cheated on by her girlfriend and she was single.

"Your date with who? I thought you and Sharpay Bolton were done with after she cheated on you?" He asked getting angry. Gabriella stared at her brother and sighs.

"I'm not going on a date with her Tre, I actually have a date with her twin brother Troy Bolton." She said softly before putting her clothes back in her closet.

"Are you kidding me Gabriella Evamarie Montez? dating her brother is only going to start more trouble then it already is! I thought you were a Lesbian?" She shook her head.

"I'm Bisexual Tre and I'm just so confused because I might still have feelings for Sharpay but I really do like Troy." Trevor walks over to her and hugs her.

"Look sis I love you and I know you don't like hurting people but maybe it's best if you and Sharpay talk alone first before going on any dates with her brother." She sighs knowing he's right but she's not ready.

"I just want to call Troy and tell him that I need to talk to Sharpay first before I'm fully over and willing to be with anybody first." He kisses her forehead.

"Alright I'm going to be here for two weeks so no funny business while I'm here." She rolls her eyes as he leaves her room and she heard her phone ringing and she walked over to where she put it and picked it up to see her her 15 year old sister Anita Grace Montez(Played by Stella Hudgens)! Anita was a little taller then her sister even if Gabi was older. She picked up and smiled.

"Hey sis how is boarding school in England?" Gabriella asked smiling really happy she wasn't alone anymore. Anita got the chance to go to a boarding school in England where her friends were going to and her parents said it was fine as long she gets her school work done and she listened to the teachers.

"Good how are things with you in Albuquerque?" Anita asked her older as she sat on her bed after coming back from her classes.

"Okay I guess mom and dad are on another business trip for two months and this time it's in New Jersey so I'm here alone but Tre is staying here for two weeks." Gabriella said walking into her walk in closet.

"I'm sorry Gabs but atleast you don't have them telling you what to do, your free to do whatever you want and tell Tre that I love him." Gabi knew she was right but it still wasn't the same.

"Yeah I guess it's like Freedom but it's still lonely without anybody here, I wish you were here but I hope your having fun and going to your classes." Anita rolled her eyes.

"Yes I'm going to my classes Ella, don't worry about me so much,by spring break I will be back there before I have to leave again but I will home for the summer." Gabi smiled hearing that.

"Alright I have to make a phone call but I will call you tomorrow and I will tell Tre you said that you love him." Anita said okay before saying she loves her then they hang up.

Gabriella goes to Sharpay's number and calls her waiting. She finally picks up.

"Hello Gabriella what's up?" She heard Sharpay's voice and Gabi took a deep breath before talking.

"Hello Sharpay we need to talk, meet me at the park near my house in 20 minutes." She said before hanging up.

**Find out what happens nexts.**


End file.
